Merida Dun'Broch
by The Silver Magician of Chaos
Summary: A young fiery woman decides to fight for her country to prove herself worthwhile and to save her father's life. Will she succeed or will she fail? Read and find out!
1. Alvin's Invades

Chapter One: Alvin's Invades

At the Great Wall of China, several guards strode across the wall. As one guard looked around, a dark gray hawk flew by and knocked off his helmet. The guard looked at the bird and checked the back of his head. He didn't appear hurt, so he decided to let it be.

When the hawk called out over the wall, the guard got suspicious and looked over to see several grappling hooks tossed onto the wall face.

"We're under attack!" The guard called out. "Light the signal!"

As the guard rushed through a door to get to the signal, it opened and several Huns appeared with curved scimitars. He dodged a strike by one of them and climbed up the ladder.

After that, he quickly picked up a torch and was about to light the signal when a lean and muscular figure appeared. He wore a scale like armor, dingy red shorts, and had dark brown beard and hair and eyes. The hawk settled on the man's shoulder, and the guard recognized him at once. Alvin the Treacherous, a long time enemy of China and leader of the Huns, had invaded China. The guard noticed that Touzoku wasn't moving, so he took his chance to light the signal. As the fire glowed, the other signals across the wall were lighted also.

"Now all of China knows you're here!" The guard said.

Alvin simply picked up a Chinese flag and used the signal fire to burn it.

"Perfect." Alvin said calmly with a dark, sadistic smile.

()()()()()

At the palace of Emperor Johann, General Stoick the Vast arrived and bowed down.

"Your majesty," Stoick said simply. "The Huns have crossed our northern border."

"Impossible." Johann's scribe, Drew, said. "No one can get past the Great Wall."

Johann held up his hand to silence Drew.

"Alvin the Treacherous is leading them." Stoick said simply, and Johann's eyes narrowed as he realized what that meant. "We'll set up defenses around your palace immediately.

"No." Johann countered. "Send your troops to protect my people. Drew?"

"Yes your highness?" Drew asked.

"Deliver conscription notices throughout all the provinces." Johann said as he walked to the floor of his palace. "Call up reserves and as many new recruits as possible."

"Forgive me your majesty." Stoick said humbly. "But I believe my troops can stop him."

"I won't take any chances, General." Johann said to his old friend. "A single grain of rice may tip the scale. One man may be the difference between victory and defeat."

Stoick nodded his head and walked off.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Mulan, Brave or HTTYD but she owns Iris, Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357, and Drew belongs to RedDiEnd.


	2. Honor to Us All

Chapter Two: Honor to Us All

In a humble farm in a small Chinese village, Merida was reading an admonition of wives and writing it on her forearm.

Merida was a girl barely hitting her twenties with wild curly fire red hair and sky blue eyes. She usually wore a dark green dress. Merida was also eating rice for breakfast.

"'Quiet and pure. Graceful and polite.'" Merida read. She then took a mouthful of rice and added with a mouthful, "'Delicate. Refined… Poised… And… Punctual.'"

Merida finished with a smile as she held up her arm.

Just then the rooster crowed, and Merida realized that she should have already headed out to town to meet with her mother and grandmother.

"Oh no!" Merida gulped as she rushed off. "Harris, Hubert, Hamish?"

Merida rushed through the hall in a panic, calling out her little brothers.

"Hamish, Hubert, Harris?" Merida asked again.

"What?" "Uh?" "Um?" Hamish, Hubert and Harris, three ten-year-old boys with fire red hair and sky blue eyes asked. They wore a light blue shirt and dark green pants.

"Boys, I'm going to need you to do my chores, okay?" Merida asked.

"Cool!" Hamish called out. "Don't worry. We'll feed those chickens like nobody's business."

"I'm sure you will." Merida said with a smile.

The boys walked off, dragging the bags of seed behind them, which was just as well as the chickens simply pecked at the pathway of food.

()()()()()

In the ancestor's temple, Merida' father, Fergus DunBroch, prayed to his ancestors. Though he was still in good shape, he had gained a beard and mustache. He had also grayed slightly in the temples around his otherwise completely red hair. He wore a green shirt and matching pants. In his old age he wished for Merida to find a good family or at least do something besides getting into trouble.

"Honorable ancestors, please help Merida impress the matchmaker today." Seto said as he heard the boys running past as several chickens followed.

"HELP!" The triplets called out.

"Please…" Fergus said. "_Please_ help her."

()()()()()

Merida walked up to the ancestor's temple with tea for her father's tea for the morning. He had been wounded in battle several years ago when Merida was still a little girl. The tea was to sooth the pain of Fergus's wounded leg as it still acted up every now and then.

As Merida walked up, she saw Hamish, Hubert, and Harris, with three empty bags, running from the chickens.

"Shoo!" Merida said. "That's all for today. Leave the boys alone."

The chickens walked off as Merida accidentally bumped into Fergus, dropping the tray and the tea cups, which promptly smashed, but Fergus quickly caught the last one with his walking stick.

"Merida!" Fergus said in shock.

"I brought a spare." Merida said as she pulled another tea cup from her pocket. She knew she got distracted easily, so she always prepared for just such an occasion.

"Merida…" Fergus began testily.

"Remember Dad, the doctor said three cups of tea in the morning and three at night." Merida reminded Fergus. She loved her father dearly and wanted to make sure he stayed around as long as he could naturally.

"Merida, you should already be in town." Fergus said after a few moments. "We're counting on you to-"

"Uphold the family honor." Merida finished for him. "Don't worry Dad. I won't let you down. Wish me luck."

Merida said as she rushed off to the stables to get her stallion, Angus.

"Hurry!" Fergus called out as he starred at the boys, who starred back.

"I'm going to… Pray some more." Fergus said calmly.

"Okay." Hubert said as he petted a chicken.

()()()()()

At the town, Elinor waited outside the preparation house for meeting the matchmaker as she groaned. Elinor still had long brown hair, and the only sign of her middle-age was her crow's feet. She was wearing a green and blue dress that day.

"Elinor Dun'Broch!" A blond woman with light blue eyes and a matching dress called out. "Is your daughter here yet? Trust me; the matchmaker's not a patient woman."

"Oh of all the days to be late." Elinor groaned. "I should have prayed to the ancestors for luck."

"Luck?" Elinor's elderly mother, Gothi, asked. "How lucky can they be? They're dead. Besides, I've got all the luck we need."

Gothi held up a cage with a brown cricket that had sky blue eyes. Gothi, in her brown dress that covered all of her body with grey hair and dark brown eyes just like Elinor, looked kindly at the cricket.

"Meet my lucky cricket, Hikari." Gothi said encouragingly.

"What?" Hikari asked in a timid voice.

"This is your chance to prove yourself." Gothi said with a smile.

Gothi then covered her eyes and began to walk the street.

"Mother, no!" Elinor called out in a panicked voice.

Too late. Gothi got on the road as several people hurriedly stopped their carts and horses, causing a massive pile of splintered wood and people lying on the ground and moaning while Gothi arrived unharmed at the other side.

"Yup." Gothi said as she crossed the road. "Hikari here's a lucky one."

"Oh… Blooming cow." Hikari said weakly as she passed out.

Just then, Merida arrived on Angus with twigs and brush in her hair.

"I'm here!" Merida said triumphantly as Elinor just starred at her daughter. Merida' tardiness simply had to stop one of these days. "What? Mom, I had to-"

"None of your excuses, Young Lady." Elinor said sternly but not unkindly. "Now let's get you cleaned up."

They went inside as the blond woman, Astrid, starred.

_This is what you give me to work with?_

_Well honey, I've seen worse._

_We're gonna turn this sow's ear,_

_Into a silk purse._

Astrid then proceeded to take Merida behind a screen, pulled off all her clothes, and tossed her into a tub that had been prepared a good half an hour ago.

"It's freezing!" Merida said with a shudder as a bucket of water was dropped on her head.

"It would have been warm if you'd been here on time." Elinor said with a motherly smile she had developed when dealing with Merida and the punishments that seemed to come out of Merida' own actions rather than by parental intervention.

_We'll have you washed and dried._

_Primed and polished 'till you glow with pride._

_Just my recipe for instant bride._

_You'll bring honor to us all…_

Elinor went to scrub Merida' arms when she noticed writing on them.

"Merida, what is this?" Elinor asked exasperatedly.

"Um…" Merida said nervously. "Notes… In case I forget something."

"Hold this, dear." Gohi said as she handed Elinor Hikari's cage. "We're gonna need more luck than I thought."

Later, after getting a new under dress, Astrid began fixing Merida' hair into a large topknot.

_Wait and see. When I'm through,_

_Boys will gladly go to war for you._

_With good fortune and a great hairdo,_

_You'll bring honor to us all._

After that, Merida walked to where she'd get a new dress for her meeting as she simply wore her old one. Her mother would pick it up later. She observed a pair of old men playing a game of checkers and pointed out a move to an older man that would be in trouble as he smiled and thanked her.

_A girl can bring her family great honor in one way._

_By striking up a match, and this could be the day._

At a dress shop, several women put Merida in a long sky blue dress with a gold sash that had a dark gold ring in the middle.

_Men want girls with good taste._

_Calm, obedient, who work fast paced._

_With good breeding and a tiny waist,_

_You'll bring honor to us all._

Merida was then led by her mother to where she could be finished for the matchmaker. Along the way, she saw two boys playing keep away with the doll of a brown haired girl in a beige dress as she was trying to get it back. Merida quickly snatched it from them and gave it to the girl.

"Thank you." The girl said as her mother, a brown haired woman with brown eyes, hurried the brown haired girl off.

_We all must serve our emperor who guards us from the Huns._

_A man might get a girl; a girl might bare his son._

At the last spot, a woman made Merida up in pure white powder and painted lip stain onto Merida' lips as she sat patiently.

After having eye liner put on her eyes, Merida pulled down a bang as her own personal touch to what she was going to meet the matchmaker in as Elinor held up a lily attached to a comb and put it in Merida' hair.

"_You'll bring honor to us all…_" Elinor said with a smile. "There, you're ready."

"Not yet." Gothi said as she returned with several items. She placed an apple into Merida' mouth and placed a yin-yang pendant in her belt. "An apple for serenity, A pendant for balance."

"_Beads of jade for beauty._" Gothi said as she put a jade necklace around Merida' neck. "_You must proudly show it. Now add a cricket, just for luck, and even you can't blow it._"

Gothi then attached Hikari's cage to the back of Merida' dress.

As Merida walked out, she nervously remembered everything that was at stake for her family and prayed like there was no tomorrow.

_Ancestors, hear my plea…_

_Help me not to make a fool of me,_

_And to not abrade my family tree._

_Keep my father standing tall…_

Merida then joined up with the other possible brides.

_Scarier than the undertaker,_

_We are meeting our matchmaker._

Elinor and Gothi quickly followed Merida and the other girls hoping more than just that Merida would be shown to be a good bride, but that she could see herself for what she was, a graceful, smart, kind girl that had could become the pride of the family.

_Destiny, guard our girls._

_And our future as it fast unfurls._

_Please look kindly on the other girls._

_Each a perfect porcelain doll…_

_Please bring honor to us…_

_Please bring honor to us…_

_Please bring honor to us…_

_Please bring honor to us all . . .!_

Merida and the other girls then bowed down as the matchmaker, a skinny woman with blond hair and blue eyes appeared. Her hair was done down with two braids that made her seem like a dog… Or a rat with floppy ears.

"Dun'Broch, Merida?" The matchmaker, Ruffnut Thorston, asked.

"Present!" Merida said as she stood up.

"Speaking without permission." Ruffnut said as she wrote on her board.

"Oops." Merida groaned as she walked nervously in.

"Who spit in her oatmeal?" Gothi asked testily as the door closed, and the two hoped and prayed trouble wouldn't find Merida like it usually did.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Mulan, Brave or HTTYD but she owns Iris, Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357, and Drew belongs to RedDiEnd.


	3. Reflection

Chapter Three: Reflection

Merida stood as still as she could in the matchmaker's house. It was decorated in a dark red and had several images of various dragons, some were the classic Chinese dragons, long and snake-like. A few were the European equivalent of dragons which looked like huge muscular lizards with bat-like wings. The others were the Chinese dragons but with bat-like wings like the European ones. There was a table in the center of the room with a very nice looking tea set as smoke billowed from the spout of the tea pot. Merida also noticed several throw pillows.

Soon after entering, Ruffnut turned Merida around and looked at her from head to foot.

"Too skinny." Ruffnut remarked. "That's not good for bearing sons."

Merida groaned. That was now two strikes against her. She was so nervous; she'd throw up if it didn't feel like her stomach was cut off from the rest of her body by her sash. She then noticed the cricket her grandmother gave her get out of his cage and nearly jump on Ruffnut before she quickly grabbed him.

"Oi!" The cricket called out. She jumped out of Merida' hands and flew all over before Merida quickly caught her and put the little fellow in her mouth before Ruffnut turned back to her. She wished she hadn't. She tasted like a stale bean.

"Recite the final admonition." Ruffnut instructed.

"Mm-hm." Merida said nervously as she held up a fan in front of her face and covertly spit the cricket out.

"'Fulfill your duties calmly and…'" Merida began as she began to draw a blank, so she looked at her forearm. Her notes were there, but her bath and her dress had blurred them, and part of the notes had already been rubbed out completely. Luckily, she could still just make out the final admonition. "'Respectively. Reflect before you snack.'" Merida knew that couldn't be right and rechecked her arm. "'_Act!_ This shall bring you honor and glory.'"

Suddenly, Ruffnut grabbed Merida' arm and checked her fan. She must have believed Merida had put her notes there. Finding nothing, she shrugged and pulled her towards the table.

"This way." Ruffnut said calmly. She was one strong lady for being so skinny.

Ruffnut let go of Merida at the table, and she saw that her notes had almost completely come off as one big, black, hand print on Ruffnut's hand.

"Now, pour the tea." Ruffnut said quite simply. "To please your future in-laws, you must demonstrate a sense of dignity and refinement."

At that moment, Ruffnut rubbed the area around her mouth to make her look like she had a fine moustache and beard.

Merida was so busy starring at this site, she accidentally began pouring the tea on the table before quickly moving her arm, so that it poured into a tea cup.

"You must also be poised." Ruffnut continued as if she hadn't noticed.

At that moment, Merida looked down and saw the cricket lying in the tea cup like it was a hot bath!

_Oh no._ Merida thought to herself.

"Um, pardon me." Merida said nervously as Ruffnut picked up the cup.

"And silent!" Ruffnut snapped.

"I just need to take that back for a moment." Merida said as she grabbed the cup, and Ruffnut pulled back until Merida lost her grip, and Ruffnut's dress caught a huge dark brown stain on the top.

"Why you clumsy-!" Ruffnut snapped before she starting squealing like a little girl, and Merida knew that the cricket had gotten into her shirt.

"Oh no." Merida groaned.

Ruffnut then began hopping around, knocking over a pot of coals and accidentally sitting on them.

"AHHHHH!" Ruffnut shrieked.

She rushed around as the seat of her dress was smoking with a small fire. Merida grabbed her fan and tried to wave it at the fire to have some cool air relieve the pain until her dress literally caught on fire.

"YIAAAAHAHAHAAHAH!" Ruffnut shrieked.

()()()()()

Outside everyone heard the racket within, and Gothi nervously turned to Elinor.

"Well I think it's going well." Gothi said nervously. "Don't you, dear?"

Just then Ruffnut emerged with what appeared to be a drawn on goatee, a large tea stain on the top of her dress and a fire on the seat of her dress.

"PUT IT OUT!" Ruffnut shrieked. "PUT IT OUT! FOR THE LOVE OF MY GRANDMOTHER, PUT IT OUT YOU IDIOT!"

Merida rushed out with a tea pot and splashed the whole thing on her. It put the fire out and also caused Ruffnut's hair to become undone. Merida looked fine if scared out of her mind, but Ruffnut looked horrible. The tea had caused her mascara to run down her eyes to make it look like she was crying and that painted on goatee was running too.

"Here you go." Merida said timidly as she walked back to Elinor and Gothi.

"Thank you." Ruffnut said before walking up to Merida and slamming the pot down at her feet. "YOU ARE A CLUMSY, IDIOTIC DISGRACE! You may look like a bride, but you will never bring your family honor!"

()()()()()

During all this, the cricket, Hikari, had gotten back into her cage while Merida glumly went home with Elinor and Gothi. She had really done it know. She had completely ruined everything. Elinor and Gothi tried to comfort her, but she knew Ruffnut was right. Merida had been screwing things up ever since she could walk. When she was five and Fergus came home from the war, she rushed up and hugged him around the wait, accidentally causing him to call out as his leg was still extremely sore at that point. She meant well, but in the process, she messed everything up.

At home, Fergus came out and smiled.

"So, how'd it go?" Fergus asked kindly, but Merida just turned away and walked to the stable with Angus.

"It didn't go too well for Merida." Elinor said sadly, and Merida heard her perfectly.

Merida looked at her reflection in Angus's troth. She couldn't even recognize herself under all that stupid make-up.

_Look at me…_

_I will never pass for a perfect bride._

Merida turned back to see her parents talking as she removed her earrings and the jade necklace.

_Or a perfect daughter._

_Can it be, I'm not meant to play this part?_

Merida then held Hikari's cage to some vines growing around one of the farm's walls and opened the door as Hikari jumped out and looked sadly at her.

_Now I see that if I were truly to be myself,_

_I would break my family's hearts._

Merida then walked to the pond next to the stone statue of the family's guardian spirit, the Great Dragon, and starred at herself.

_Who is that girl I see,_

_Staring straight back at me?_

_Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_

Hikari quickly rowed up to her on a lily pad and walked next to her as she walked up to the family temple.

_Somehow, I cannot hide,_

_Who I am, though I tried._

Merida then wiped off half of her make-up with her sleeve and continued to stare at herself.

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside…?_

Merida wiped off the second half of her make-up and continued to stare at herself. She then undid her hair and took out the hair piece Elinor had given her.

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside . . .?_

Merida walked up to a cherry blossom orchard and sat down, grumbling over her ruined shot at giving her family honor.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Mulan, Brave or HTTYD but she owns Iris, Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357, and Drew belongs to RedDiEnd.


	4. Merida's Decision

Chapter 4: Merida' Decision

A short time later, Fergus came up and sat down next to her. Merida turned away. She didn't want to face the embarrassment she'd obviously caused him.

"My, my." Fergus said casually. "What beautiful blossoms we have this year."

Merida didn't respond.

"But look, this one's late." Fergus said, and Merida turned to look at a flower bud. "But I'll bet that when it blooms, it will be the most beautiful one of all."

Fergus then took the hair pin Merida had in her hands and put it back in her hair. Merida smiled and hugged her father. Just then, drums sounded, and the whole family walked out to see why someone from the Imperial City was coming to their small village.

"Merida, stay inside." Elinor said as she and Fergus walked out.

"Heh-hem." Gothi coughed slightly as she pointed at the fence. Merida smiled and rushed over to climb on. She looked out to see Emperor Johann's scribe, Drew sitting astride a brown stallion.

"Citizens, I bring before you a proclamation from the Imperial City!" Drew called out grandly. "The Huns have invaded China!"

Everyone gasped in alarm.

"By order of the Emperor, one man from every family must serve in the Imperial Army!" Drew continued, and Merida gasped. "The Dingwall family!"

A man a decade older than her father with wild white hair that stuck up at all sides walked up and accepted a scroll.

"Dada…" His son, who looked like an infant version of him cried as Mr. Dingwall's wife held him.

"The Macintosh family!" Drew went on as an old man was about to walk up when his son, slim with curly black hair, took the parchment.

"I'll serve the emperor in my father's place." Mr. Macintosh' son said simply.

"The Dun'Broch family!" Drew called out, and Merida watched in horror as Fergus prepared to march up to accept the scroll like a soldier, but his limp already told her that his chance of coming back in one piece was almost none.

"I am ready to serve the emperor." Fergus said calmly as he bowed down.

"Dad no!" Merida said as she jumped off the fence and stood between her father and Aknadin. "You can't go!"

"Merida!" Fergus reprimanded, but Merida didn't move.

"Please sir," Merida begged Drew. "My father has already served his country."

"SILENCE!" Drew snapped. "You would do well to teach your daughter to hold her tongue in a man's presence."

"Merida, you dishonor me." Fergus said with a grumble as he took the scroll.

"Come on, dear." Gothi said as she gently took Merida back to the house.

"Report tomorrow to the Mung Jong camp for retraining." Aknadin said plainly.

Inside the farm grounds, Elinor and Merida watched sadly as Fergus proudly entered the house without his walking stick, his limp being the only sign of weakness anyone could see.

()()()()()

Inside the house, Merida peeped in at Fergus looking at the cabinet that held his armor. He held the sword ready and thrust it forward. He did several elegant strokes until he gasped and clutched his side. Fergus dropped the sword as it clanged loudly on the ground. He used a pillar to pull himself up as he breathed heavily.

Merida looked away in tears. She knew her father's leg would hold him back, but he never fully recovered from his last stint with the army. His heart, mind, and body were all strong, but his body was damaged beyond any hope of successfully fighting against the Huns.

()()()()()

At dinner, Merida poured tea for everyone until she snapped and slammed the pot down.

"You can't go!" Merida called out. "You shouldn't have too!"

"Merida-" Elinor began, but Merida cut her off.

"There are plenty of men to fight for China, and you already did your part!" Merida continued.

"It is an honor to serve one's country and his family." Fergus responded simply.

"So you'll die for honor?" Merida asked angrily. There was more to life than that, and Fergus knew it.

"I will die doing what's right!" Fergus snapped back. Merida was well aware that she and her father shared the same temper.

"But if you'd just-" Merida began, but Fergus cut her off this time.

"I KNOW MY PLACE!" Fergus snapped. "It's time you learned yours."

Fergus sat back down as Merida felt tears in her eyes and rushed off.

Merida ran out and cried under the statue of the Great Dragon. Merida stayed out there for hours, even after it started to rain. She didn't want her father to die.

She looked through the window as Merida's figure looked away as Fergus held her close until she broke off from Fergus and walked away. After a few moments, Fergus blew out his candle.

Merida narrowed her eyes with determination. The only way her father could live is if someone took his place, and she knew who that had to be.

First, Merida went to the family temple and prayed to her ancestors for luck and guidance during her journey.

Next, she snuck into her parents' room and replaced Fergus's conscription notice with the hair clip Elinor had given her. She starred at her parents for a few moments. She longed to tell them that she loved them as only a daughter could love her parents, but if she awoke them, her plan would die with one simple grunt from either of her parents.

In the room that held Fergus's armor, Merida took his sword and cut her hair to shoulder length and tied it up in a top knot, the simplest boy haircut she could think of and the quickest. She then opened the cupboard and put on her father's armor. It was amazing how well it fit. After washing her face to remove any makeup she might still have on from her visit with Ruffnut, she walked into Angus's stable and heard him neigh in surprise.

"Shh." Merida said. "Easy boy. It's me, Merida."

Angus blinked then nodded. Merida jumped on top of him and rode off to the Mung Jong camp, towards the east of the village. She would protect her father, even if it meant she would die in his place.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Mulan, Brave or HTTYD but she owns Iris, Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357, and Drew belongs to RedDiEnd.


	5. The NightFury

Chapter Five: The NightFury

The boys came into Merida' room to ask her a question when they realized she wasn't there.

"Oh, she must be with grandmother." Harris guessed and knocked on Gothi's room.

"Grandmother?" Hamish asked. "Merida isn't in her room. Is she in there with you?"

()()()()()

Meanwhile, Gothi was dreaming when she shot straight up, always in tune with spiritual things. She rushed out of her room to the room of her daughter and Fergus.

"Merida is gone!" Gothi called out, and both of them were quickly awoken by the urgency in Gothi's voice and the shock of the news.

()()()()()

Fergus looked down at the hair piece Gothi had given Merida earlier that day and starred in disbelief.

"It can't be…" Fergus said under his breath. No, Merida couldn't have gone off. The risk to her life would be almost absolute.

Fergus rushed to the cupboard and saw that his armor and his sword were both gone.

"Merida!" Fergus called out as he hurried outside while it rained. It was difficult as his leg always acted up the most in foul weather. His daughter was gone, and it was his fault. He shouldn't have been so hard on her.

Fergus tripped and fell as he stared at the still open gate.

"No…" Fergus sighed as Elinor rushed up to him.

"You must go after her!" Elinor insisted. "She could be killed!"

"If I reveal her," Fergus said sadly. "She will be."

Fergus couldn't do a thing to protect his daughter.

()()()()()

Gothi starred as Fergus and Elinor comforted each other, and she did something she had never done in all the time she had lived in China after coming there with her family, she prayed to the ancestors.

"Honorable ancestors," Gothi began. "Hear our prayer. Watch over Merida and keep her safe."

()()()()()

At the temple, the stone of the first ancestor, Thor, glowed, and he appeared with his hammer in his hand as he held it down like a staff.

"Iris, awaken." Thor said calmly.

Just then, the statue of a small cat like black dragon burst open, and the gong fell down along with a small black dragon named Iris.

"I LIVE!" Iris called out. She couldn't believe it. She'd been stuck like that for the past century. "So tell me which mortal needs my protection, Thor, buddy! You just say the word, and I'm there!"

"Iris." Thor began, but Iris was getting herself too worked up… Again.

"I'm done yet." Iris said. "Let me say something. If anyone's stupid enough to mess with our family, than vengeance will be MINE!"

"IRIS!" Thor called out again as he gestured to several stone creatures at the ceiling of the temple. "_These_ are the family guardians. They…?"

"Protect the family." Iris said in a gloomy voice.

"And you oh demoted one?" Thor asked.

"I ring the gong." Iris said defeated. Of all the things he could be doing, he was stuck banging a gong to wake everybody up.

"That's right." Thor said as if he was talking to a three-year-old. "Now wake up the ancestors."

"Alright, one family reunion coming right up." Iris said moodily as she banged the gong.

"Okay people, get up!" Iris said as she banged the gong. "Come on, rise and shine! You're all way past beauty sleep man, trust me!"

Just then, all the ancestors appeared. All of them were various shades of blue and white while retaining the shape they preferred to be seen in upon dying.

"I knew it!" Fergus's mother, a slim woman who had not aged very well at all, said. "I knew it! That Merida girl was a trouble maker from the start! It's all that damn Scottish blood in her!"

"Don't look at me!" Gothi's husband, called out. "She got it from her father's side of the family! I taught my children to respect their elders not run off and join a war!"

"She's just trying to help her father." A woman who looked like Merida in Scottish wear said.

"But if she's discovered," Fergus's grandfather, who looked like Fergus with a small goatee, said. "Dun'Broch, Fergus will be forever shamed. Dishonor will come to the family, and traditional values will disintegrate!"

"Not to mention they'll lose the farm." An old bald farmer said as he stood there with his silent starring wife.

"Fergus's brothers and sisters never caused such trouble!" Fergus's mother called out. "They all became acupuncturists!"

"Well we all can't become acupuncturists!" Gothi's husband called out.

"No." Fergus's grandfather said moodily. "Your granddaughter had to be a cross-dresser!"

They then all began arguing before one of the guardians said simply, "Let a guardian bring her back."

"Yes!" Gothi's husband said as he grabbed Iris and pushed her in front of the statue of a tiger. "Send the most cunning!"

"No, send the swiftest!" Fergus's grandmother called out as she pushed Iris in front of a statue of a large rabbit.

"No, send the wisest." Fergus's mother said as she pushed Joey in front of a statue of a money.

"SILENCE!" Thor called out. "We must send the most powerful of all…"

"Okay." Iris said with a smirk. "Okay, I get it. I'll go."

Every spirit in the room began laughing their heads off.

"Oh, you guys don't think I can do it?" Iris called out. "Watch this!"

Iris blew out a small burst of fire.

"Oh yeah, Iris the white NightFury is pretty hot tonight!" Iris called out excitedly as she waved her claws in the air. "Don't make me have to singe none of you to prove my point."

"You had your chance to protect the Dun'Broch family!" Thor snapped.

"And your misguidance led Dun'Broch Dane to disaster!" Fergus'a grandfather pointed out.

"Yeah…" Dane said sarcastically as his body held his severed head. "Thanks a lot."

"What's your point?" Iris asked. Seriously, everyone had an off day, she just had a lot of off-days, and they were usually all in a row.

"THE POINT IS…" Thor snapped at Iris. "We will send a real dragon to retrieve Merida."

"What?" Iris called out. "I'm a real dragon!"

"You are not worthy of being a guardian!" Thor snapped. "Now awaken the Greart Dragon!"

Thor then tossed Iris out of the temple.

"So will you get back to me on the job thing?" Iris asked when Thor slammed Iris's gong into her head.

Iris groaned and walked to the statue of the Great Dragon.

"Just one more chance, is that too much to ask?" Iris asked with a groan. "I mean it's not like it'd kill you."

"Yo, Rocky!" Iris called out as she banged her gong. "Wake up! Ya've gotta go fetch Merida!"

Nothing happened.

"Come on buddy, go it get Merida!" Iris said in the style of someone talking to a dog. "Go fetch."

Again, nothing happened.

"Oh, come on, you stupid dragon!" Iris grumbled as she climbed up the statue to its ear. "Hello?"

Still nothing happened, and Iris began banging her gone against the dragon's ear.

"HELLO?" Iris shouted out when she accidentally smashed off the statue's ear. "Whoa!"

Iris quickly tried to get the ear back on, but it wouldn't stick, and she heard an odd cracking noise.

"Uh… Oh." Iris whispered as the entire Great Dragon statue crumbled into pieces, with the largest intact piece being the head.

"Uh… Drago?" Iris asked nervously as she patted the Great Dragon's head. "Dragoy? Oh man, they're gonna kill me!"

"Great Dragon!" Thor called out from the temple. "Have you awakened?"

"Uh yes!" Iris said as she held the Great Dragon head over her own and spoke as low as she could. "Yes! I just woke up! I'm the Great Dragon! Good morning! Now I shall go forth and fetch Merida! Did I mention I was the Great Dragon?"

"Go!" Thor called out. "The fate of the Dun'Broch rests in your claws."

"Don't even worry about it!" Iris called out. "I will not lose faith!"

Iris then fell backwards and tumbled away as the Great Dragon's head, which was easily as big as Iris herself, landed on top of her.

"Oh my back!" Iris called out. "Ah, my elbow! Oh man, I know I've twisted something."

Iris managed to get the head off of her and groaned. When the ancestors found out what he did to the most sacred and powerful guardian in the family, she wouldn't just be fired, she'd be killed, she'd be eaten. She'd be forced into being the triplets kid's pet!

"Oh this is just great!" Iris cried out. "Now what? I'm doomed and all because Miss Man decided to take her drag show on the road!"

Just then, a small brownish white cricket appeared and chirped.

"Why not go get her?" The cricket asked.

"Go get her?" Iris called out. "What's the matter with you? After this Great humpty dumpty mess, I'd have to bring Merida back with a medal to get back in the temple!"

Iris's eyes lit up as she got a brilliant idea.

"Wait a second." Iris said with a smile. "That's it! I make Merida a war hero, and they'll be begging me to come back to work! That's the master plan! Oh, I'm a genius!"

Iris wouldn't only be let back in the temple; she'd even end up a guardian again! Iris rushed off as the cricket followed.

"Oi, wait up!" The cricket called out.

"Hey, what makes you think you're coming?" Iris asked.

"Well I'm lucky." The cricket said as they got past the entrance to the farm.

"You're lucky?" Iris asked with a skeptic laugh. "Do I look like a sucker to you?"

"More like a loser." The cricket said with a smile.

"What do you mean a loser?" Iris said angrily. "How about I pop one of your antennas off and throw it across the yard? Then who's the loser, me or you?"

"You." The cricket said.

"Alright, I like your attitude." Iris said with a smirk. "Name's Iris. What's yours?"

"I'm Hikari." Hikari said with a smile.

"Well let's get going!" Iris said as they rushed on.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Mulan, Brave or HTTYD but she owns Iris, Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357, and Drew belongs to RedDiEnd.


	6. First Impressions

Chapter Six: First Impressions

In the ruins of a mountain village, Alvin rode on with his army. He had been kept away from his destiny for years, especially after Johann had that stupid wall built all across the border. Suddenly, Alvin's unnaturally keen ears picked something up, and he stopped and motioned for two of his best men, an archer named Dagur, and a heavily built man with a sword called Savage.

Seconds later, Dagur and Savage brought out two Chinese men in light armor with no weapons.

"Imperial scouts." Savage said plainly.

Alvin then hopped down and walked up to the two scouts as he smiled inwardly at their look of failure.

"Alvin the Treacherous." One of the scouts said nervously as Alvin simply knelt down and smirked.

"Congratulations gentlemen, you've found the Hun army." Alvin said with a smirk as several of his men laughed.

"The emperor will stop you!" The other scout said defiantly.

"Stop me?" Alvin asked. "He invited me."

Alivn knew what the Great Wall really was. It was a simply sign of weakness. He then grabbed the scout around his neck and lifted him up with surprising strength he had developed over his lifetime.

"By building his wall, he challenged my strength." Alvin said as he pulled out a long jagged sword. "Well I'm here to play his game." Alvin continued as he tossed the guard down.

"GO!" Alvin called out. "Tell your emperor to send his strongest armies! I'm ready."

The scouts then rushed out.

"Say Dagur, how many men does it take to deliver a message?" Alvin asked with a smirk.

"One." Dagur answered with the same smirk as he pulled back an arrow on his bow.

()()()()()

Merida was talking with Angus, practicing her portrayal of a man.

"Okay." Merida said. "How about this."

Merida cleared her throat and said in the deepest voice she could muster, "Excuse me, where do I sign in? Ah, I see you have a sword. I have one too. They're very manly and tough."

Merida struggled for a second as she tried to pull the sword out, but it only went out halfway before falling on the ground as Angus laughed before Merida through her boot at him.

"I'm working on it!" Merida called out angrily. Merida then put her boot back on before sighing. Who was she kidding? She may be a tomboy, but how was she supposed to pull off being a man when she couldn't even pull it off in front of her horse.

"Who am I kidding?" Merida asked with a sigh. "At this rate it's going to take a miracle to get me into the army."

"DID I HEAR SOMEONE ASK FOR A MIRACLE?" A loud voice called out as Merida jumped about a foot in the air before turning to see the shadow of a large lean winged creature. "LET ME HERE YOU SAY, "OHH!"

"AHH!" Merida shrieked before hiding behind a rock with Angus.

"THAT'S CLOSE ENOUGH!" The creature said.

"A ghost." Merida nervously guessed as the creature continued.

"GET READY MERIDA, YOUR SERPENTINE SALVATION IS AT HAND, FOR I HAVE BEEN SENT BY YOUR ANCESTORS TO GUIDE YOU THROUGH YOUR MASQUERADE." The creature continued.

()()()()()

Behind the rock they were hiding from, Iris handed a leaf to Hikari to keep the fire she'd started going, so that her shadow remained imposing.

"Come on, Hikari. You're gonna stay; you're gonna work." Iris said simply.

()()()()()

Merida continued to stare at the shadow nervously.

"SO HEED MY WORDS FOR IF THE ARMY FINDS OUT YOU'RE A GIRL, THE PENALTY IS DEATH!" The creature continued.

"Who are you?" Merida asked.

"WHO AM I?" The creature asked. "WHO AM I? I AM THE GUARDIAN OF LOST SOULS! I AM THE POWERFUL, THE PLEASUREFUL…" The creature then walked out to show a white NightFury the size of an infant puppy. "The indestructible Iris!"

The NightFury, Iris, then cracked a smile.

"I'm pretty hot huh?" Iris said with a smile before Angus started trampling the poor little fellow, he hated lizards.

"My ancestors sent a little white lizard to help me?" Merida asked skeptically. She doubted something so small could help her.

"Hey!" Iris called out. "I'm a white dragon, not a lizard! I don't do that tongue thing!"

Just then, she stuck her forked tongue out at Angus.

"You're um…" Merida began, not knowing how to word what she was about to say.

"Intimidating?" Iris asked with a smirk. "Awe inspiring?"

"Tiny." Merida said finally.

"Well of course." Iris said with a laugh. "I'm travel-sized for convenience. If I was my real size, your cow here would die of fright."

Iris then tried to pet Angus before he snapped his teeth at her.

"Whoa, down Bessie!" Iris called out. She then turned to Merida. "My powers are beyond your imagination. For instance, my eyes can see straight through your armor."

Aghast, Merida covered her chest and slapped Iris away as she landed right on her face.

"Alright, dishonor!" Iris called out angrily. "Dishonor on your whole family! Dishonor on you! Dishonor on your cow!"

"Stop!" Merida pleaded. "I'm sorry. I'm just nervous. I've never done this before."

At this point, she also noticed that Hikari was there helping Iris up.

"Then you're gonna have to trust me." Iris responded. "And don't slap me no more. We're clear on that?"

"Yes ma." Merida said quickly.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!" Iris called out. "Hikari, get the bags. Let's move it, Heifer."

Angus snorted and gave Merida a quizzical look. Merida knew this was a risk, but she had to take it or else she'd die and dishonor her entire family forever.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Mulan, Brave or HTTYD but she owns Iris, Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357, and Drew belongs to RedDiEnd.


	7. Haddock Hiccup

Chapter Seven: Haddock Hiccup

Merida arrived at the camp with Iris hiding in the back of her father's armor as Angus walked behind her.

"Okay, this is it." Iris whispered into Merida' ear. "Time to show them your manliness. Shoulders back, chest high, feet apart, and strut!"

Merida awkwardly walked into the camp tying to remember everything. She hoped this would work. She had come too far to back away. Merida ignored the look of curiosity on their faces as she guessed she looked slightly odd. While walking, Merida passed a group of the less fit recruits as one picked his nose and grinned with half of his teeth missing.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Iris asked.

"They're disgusting." Merida whispered as one man picked imbetween his toes with a pair of chop sticks.

"No, they're men." Iris corrected. "And you're gonna have to act just like them, so pay attention."

They then ran into three men. One man had short black hair as he flex his muscles while the other two looked. One man had long blond hair that goes to his legs. The other man had short blond hair down under his helmet as he also possessed bright green eyes.

The short black haired man mused about this before punching the man in the stomach, knocking him down.

"I hope you can get your money back!" The black haired man called out.

"I don't think I can do this." Merida groaned.

"It's all attitude!" Iris said positively. "Be tough like the guy with the short black hair."

The short black haired man spat on the ground before looking at Merida.

"What are you looking at?" The black haired man asked.

"Punch him." Iris whispered to Merida. "It's how men say hello."

Merida punched the black haired man in the back of the head, and he landed on top of a large chubby boy with short blonde hair, in a Viking helmet.

"So Snotloud, you made a new friend?" The boy squeaked as he got up.

"Good." Iris continued. "Now slap him on the behind. They like that."

Merida slapped Snotloud's rear as he exclaimed and grabbed Merida by the neckline of her armor.

"I'm gonna punch you so hard, it'll make your ancestors dizzy!" Snotloud called out before the boy got between them.

"Snotloud, relax." The chubby boy said. "Just count to ten."

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven… Eight… Nine… Ten." Snotloud said as he sighed and let go of Merida.

"Feel better?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yeah Fishlegs." Snotloud said. "Besides, this chicken boy isn't worth my time."

"Chicken boy?" Iris called out from her hiding place. "Say that to my face you limp noodle!"

Snotloud grabbed Merida and prepared to punch her when Merida ducked, and Snotloud ended up punching another blonde haired man, knocking out a few teeth.

"Oh…" Snotloud said nervously. "Sorry Tuffnut.

Merida crawled off as she watched Tuffnut kick Snotloud into Fishlegs, and all three of them got into a big fight.

"Guys, wait!" Fishlegs called out.

"Look, there he goes!" Snotloud said as he pointed at Merida.

_Oh come on!_ Merida groaned inwardly as she ran for it.

Merida hid in a tent filled with poultry as the three boys rushed right through. Snotloud and Tuffnut barely managed to stop short of a rice line before Fishlegs accidentally slammed into them, knocking the whole line over and spilling the huge pot of rice.

"Uh-oh." Merida whimpered as all the rice covered soldiers walked towards her. "Uh… So guys, what's happening?"

()()()()()

Inside the tent of General Haddock Stoick, Hiccup watched a map with red and blue flags showing the territories Alvin's men had captured while Emperor Johann's consult Drew watched.

"The Huns have struck here and here." Stoick said, pointing at the map's mountain images. "I will take the main troops up to the Tung Shao pass and stop Alvin before he destroys the accompanying village."

"Excellent strategy General." Drew said in an oily manner. "I do love surprises."

"Son," Stoick said as if he didn't hear Drew. "You will stay here and train the new recruits. When Drew believes you're ready, you will join us… Captain."

Stoick smiled as he handed a long straight sword to Hiccup as he gaped.

"Captain?" Hiccup asked in awe. He'd only been in the army for a few years, and he was amazed that his father entrusted him with such a rank.

"This is an enormous responsibility, General." Drew said proudly. "We should use a soldier with more experience."

"Hiccup was number one in his class." Stoick said dismissively. "He has an extensive knowledge of training techniques, and his military lineage doesn't hurt either. I believe Haddock Hiccup will do an excellent job."

"Oh, I will!" Hiccup said excitedly. "I won't let you down! This is… Well…"

Hiccup swallowed quickly. He was twenty. He wasn't a small boy playing with wooden swords anymore.

"I mean, yes sir." Hiccup said somberly.

"Very well then." Stoick said confidently. "We'll toast China's victory together at the Imperial City. Also Drew, I expect a full report in three weeks."

"And I won't leave anything out, boy." Drew said moodily as he followed Stoick out of the tent.

As Drew left, Hiccup looked at his new sword.

"Captain Haddock Hiccup." Hiccup said, liking how the title sounded. "Leader of China's finest troops. Oh no! The greatest troops of all time!"

Hiccup chuckled at the idea. He exited the tent to find all the men fighting with rice all over the floor.

"Oh… Boy." Hiccup groaned as a soldier walked over to them, saluted, and passed out.

"Most impressive." Drew scoffed sarcastically.

"Good luck, Captain!" Stoick said unfazed and got onto his horse before riding off.

"Good luck… Dad." Hiccup said as the man who had raised him from boyhood rode off into the horizon, followed by his troops, in perfect order.

"Day 1." Drew commentated with a smirk.

Drew walked up.

"SOLDIERS!" Drew called out, and everyone stopped fighting and stood at attention, except for a man about Drew's age in green lined armor.

"HE STARTED IT!" All the soldiers called out.

()()()()()

Merida was curled into a ball, reluctant to move when she noticed a shadow come on her, and she looked up at a man about her age with short brown hair with a few small breads, forest eyes, brown armor, and a dark brown helmet in his arms. He was also a good foot taller than her.

"I don't need anyone causing trouble in my camp." The man said sternly.

"Sorry." Isis said before remembering she had to be a boy and lowering her voice as far as it could go. "I mean uh… Sorry you had to see that, but you know how it is. You get those uh… Manly urges and you've just got to kill something… Or fix things… Cook outdoors…"

"What's your name?" Hiccup said, unfazed.

"My name?" Merida said nervously. "Uh… I uh…

"Your commanding officer just asked you a question!" An young man in a blue robe snapped.

"Well don't worry." Merida said quickly. "I've got a name, and it's a boy's name too."

"Snotloud!" Iris whispered from her hiding place. "How 'bout Snotloud?"

"His name is Snotloud." Merida muttered, but Hiccup heard her.

"I didn't ask for his name!" Hiccup snapped. "I asked for yours!"

"Try Uh… Chew!" Iris said quickly.

"Uh Chew!" Merida said, so nervous she couldn't think.

"Uh Chew?" Hiccup asked skeptically.

"Gazuntite." Iris said. "Oh man, I kill myself."

"Iris!" Merida whispered angrily.

"Iris?" Hiccup asked again.

"No!" Merida said.

"Then what is it?" Hiccup called out.

"Gustav!" Iris said triumphantly. "Gustav was my best friend growing up!"

"It's Gustav." Merida said calmly.

"Gustav?" Hiccup asked, and Merida knew Hiccup found the name odd.

"Well now that I think of it, Gustav did steal my-" Iris began before Merida pout a hand on the back of her neck where Iris was to shut her up.

"Yes." Merida said. "My name is Gustav."

"Let me see your conscription notice." Hiccup said, and Merida quickly gave it to him.

Hiccup opened it and his eyes widened.

"Dun'Broch Fergus?" Hiccup asked. "_The_ Dun'Broch Fergus?"

"I didn't know Dun'Broch Fergus had a son." Drew mused.

"Well he… Doesn't like to talk to me very much." Merida said as she tried to spit on the ground like Soutloud had done, but she just got a line of drool on her lip. "Ei."

"I can see why." Drew said offhandedly. "The boy's an absolute lunatic."

Everyone chuckled until Hiccup gave Merida back her notice.

"Alright everyone!" Hiccup called out. "Thanks to your new friend, Gustav, you'll spend tonight picking up every single grain of rice, and then tomorrow, the real work begins."

Hiccup left as Snotloud and Tuffnut growled angrily at Merida as Fishlegs just groaned.

"You know," Iris said. "We're gonna have to work on your people skills."

"You think?" Merida groaned. She hadn't been a soldier for more than five minutes, and she was already the troublemaker… Again.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Mulan, Brave or HTTYD but she owns Iris, Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357, and Drew belongs to RedDiEnd.


	8. Make a Man Out of You

Chapter Eight: Make a Man Out of You

After cleaning up the rice for most of the night, Merida collapsed in a tent that was far away from the other soldiers.

As it got to morning, Iris took Hikari and twisted her wings around until ahe cried out, "WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT?"

"To wake Merida up." Iris said calmly, and it worked as Merida moodily awoke. "Okay, rise and shine sleeping beauty!"

"I don't wanna." Merida groaned as she went back to sleep. Iris simply took her blanket off of her.

"Get your clothes on and get ready." Iris called out. "I already got breakfast for you! Porridge!"

Merida looked at the bowl to see that eggs and bacon were added to make it look like it was smiling at her.

"And it's happy to see you!" Iris called out.

"Am I late?" Merida asked.

"Never mind that." Iris said as she stuffed some of the porridge in Merida' mouth. "Now it's your first day of training, so remember to listen to your teacher and play nice with the other kids unless the other kids wanna fight, then you gotta kick the other kids' butts."

"But I don't wanna kick the other kids' butts." Merida said before she finally managed to swallow the mouthful Iris gave her.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Iris said. "Now let me see your war face!"

Merida starred at Iris blankly.

"Oh wow, my bunny slippers ran for cover." Iris said sarcastically. "Come on, scare me, girl!"

Merida growled as Iris was flung backwards.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Iris called out as Merida sighed and got into her training outfit. "Now go on out and make me proud!"

Just then, Angus put his head in the tent and neighed.

"What do you mean the troops just left?" Iris asked. Being a dragon, she could understand all kinds of animal languages.

"They what?" Merida called out as she rushed off on Angus while Iria rushed after her with Fergus's sword.

"Wait, you forgot your sword!" Iris called out, but it was too late as she began to tear up. "Oh, my little baby's going off to destroy people."

"Oh there, there." Hikari said as she patted Iris's shoulder.

()()()()()

All the troops were in the main training area as Drew went forward.

"Order!" Drew called out. "Order!"

"I'll have a fried fish!" Fishlegs called out as everyone laughed.

"That's not funny." Drew said distastefully as he walked on when Tuffnut nudged Snotloud.

"Hey look." Tuffnut said. "It's Gustav. Looks like our new friend slept in this morning."

Gustav walked up nervously.

"Hello Gustav, are you hungry?" Tuffnut asked.

"Uh… Why?" Gustav asked nervously in his oddly high voice.

"Well because I owe you a knuckle sandwich!" Snotloud shouted before Mahad walked out.

"Soldiers, that's enough!" Hiccup shouted. Everyone got into line as Hiccup removed his shirt. "You will assemble swiftly and silently every morning from now on! Anyone who does otherwise will answer to me."

"Ooh, tough guy." Snotloud said with a smirk.

"Snotloud?" Hiccup asked as he took a bow and arrow, pointed it at Snotloud, and then shot at the top of a pillar. "Thank you for volunteering. Retrieve that arrow."

"I'll get that arrow, pretty boy." Snotloud griped. "And I'll do it with my shirt on!"

Snotloud walked to the pillar when Hiccup stopped him.

"Wait a moment." Hiccup said as he brought out a flat box. "You seem to be missing something."

Hiccup pulled out two weights and attached them to Snotloud, who fell onto the ground.

"The weight on Snotloud's right hand represents strength, and the weight on his left hand represents discipline. You'll need both to reach the arrow." Hiccup explained.

Snotloud jumped onto the poll and began to climb it before he started slipping. He tried to use his teeth to stay where he was, but all that did was make a long wood shaving as he fell down.

Fishlegs tried next and fell, landing on his head.

Tuffnut tried after Fishlegs, but he didn't do any better.

Gustav tried next, but he fell too.

"We've got a long way to go." Hiccup groaned as he tossed staffs to everyone when Snotloud grabbed Gustav's staff and tripped him with it before tossing it at his feet.

_Let's get down to business_

_To defeat… The Huns!_

Hiccup easily broke down several target vases with his staff for a demonstration.

_Did they send me daughters_

_When I asked for sons?_

Merida tried, but she sneezed at just the wrong moment and ended up knocking everyone else down as Hiccup went over and took the staff from her.

_You're the saddest bunch I've ever met,_

_But you can bet before we're through,_

_Mister, I'll… Make a man, out of you…_

Next, Hiccup demonstrated archery, shooting three tomatoes with three arrows with perfect precision.

_Tranquil as a forest,_

_But on fire within._

Merida might have done okay if Iris hadn't taken the tomatoes and put them on the arrows already while Isis wasn't looking, and Hiccup walked up to her as she smiled sheepishly.

From there, they went onto a Cliff-side as Hiccup put a bucket of water on his head and used his staff to deflect several stones the soldiers through at him.

_Once you find your center,_

_You are sure to win._

Merida tried next, but Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Snotloud practically bombarded her with stones, and she only managed to deflect three or four before the bucket fell onto her head.

_You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot,_

_And you haven't got a clue._

At a stream, Hiccup caught a fish in one swift motion. Merida tried to repeat, but she only caught Snotloud's foot.

_Somehow I'll… Make a man… Out of you!_

Fishlegs and Tuffnut were running through several fireworks.

_I'm never gonna catch my breath! _Fishlegs groaned.

_Say good-bye to those who knew me! _Snotloud thought as a firework caught his rear.

_Boy was I a fool in school for cutting gym! _Tuffnut thought as he slammed his head down on a rock, knocking himself out.

Hiccup and Merida were sparring when Hiccup shoved her back.

_This guy's got her scared to death! _Iris groaned angrily.

_Hope he doesn't see right through me. _Merida gulped.

_Now I really wish that I knew how to swim! _Fishlegs said as he nervously crossed a river on far apart poles.

_You must be swift as a coursing river!_

_With all the strength of a great typhoon!_

_With all the strength of a raging fire!_

_Mysterious as the dark side of… The moon!_

One week into training, Hiccup sighed as he looked at the arrow, still stuck on the top of the pole.

About two weeks after arriving, everyone was carrying two crates of water per person to increase strength and endurance when Merida fell over, and Hiccup took hers away while starring at her.

_Time is racing towards us_

'_Till the Huns arrive._

_Head my every order,_

_And you might survive._

That night, Hiccup approached Merida and said, "_You're unsuited for the rage of war so pack up. Go home. You're through. How could I… Make a man… Out of you?_"

Merida was about to go when she looked at the arrow and tried to get it. She made a promise to herself. If she could get that arrow, she'd stay. If not, she'd go home.

Merida then looked at the weights when she got an idea. She wrapped the weights around the pole and used the weight to keep her climbing instead of falling.

_You must be swift as the coursing river!_

_With all the force of a great typhoon!_

_With all the strength of a raging fire!_

_Mysterious as the dark side of… The moon!_

That morning, when Hiccup got out of his tent at dawn, Merida tossed the arrow at his feet as she sat on top of the pole and smiled.

From that day on, everyone improved. Snotloud gave Merida her staff instead of tripping her, Snotloud easily ran through the fireworks, Tuffnut could break concrete with just his head, and Fishlegs hoped across the river like it was nothing.

_We must be swift as the coursing river!_

_With all the force of a great typhoon!_

_With all the strength of a raging fire!_

_Mysterious as the dark side of… The moon…!_

A month after arriving, everyone was able to at least challenge Hiccup in combat, and Hiccup couldn't be happier about that. They had made it.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Mulan, Brave or HTTYD but she owns Iris, Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357, and Drew belongs to RedDiEnd.


	9. Flowers and False News

Chapter Nine: Flowers and False News

In the countryside just beyond the mountain range, Alvin looked at the mountains calmly. Just then, his eagle dropped a small doll in Alvin's hand as he noticed several small oddities on the doll. Having lived all his life as a nomad, Alvin had developed a keen eye for the signals of enemies.

Alvin dropped down to his men and tossed the doll to his associate, Savage.

"What do you see?" Alvin asked.

"Black pine from the high mountains." The man said as he felt the doll's black hair.

"White horse hair from Imperial Stallions." Another one said as he picked up a white horse hair on the doll.

"Sulfur from canons." The next man said as he sniffed the doll.

"This doll came from a village in the Tung Shao pass, where the Imperial Army is waiting for us." Alvin said calmly.

"We can avoid them easily." Dagur said with a sneer.

"No." Alvin calmly refused. "The quickest way to Emperor Johann is through that pass. Besides… The little girl will be missing her doll. We should return it to her."

Alvin took the doll back and smirked wickedly.

()()()()()

It was night at the camp, and Iris was pacing back and forth in front of a lake that Merida was taking her clothes off to take a bath.

"Merida, this is not a good idea." Iris protested. "What if somebody sees you?"

"Just because I look like a man doesn't mean I have to smell like one." Merida said as she took off her under garments while Iris held a claw over her eyes.

"So a couple of the guys didn't rinse out their socks." Iris groaned. "Picky, picky, picky! I kinda like that corn chip smell."

Iris felt some water fall on her and took her claws down as Merida was in the lake from the neck down.

"Oh, that feels so much better." Merida sighed.

"Alright, that's enough." Iris said as she handed Merida a towel. "Now get on out of there before you turn all wrinkly and stuff."

"Joey, if you're so worried, why not stand watch?" Merida suggested.

"Yeah, yeah." Iris griped. "'Stand watch Iris while I reveal our secret with my stupid girly habits!'"

Iris couldn't believe this. They had already come so far in the few short weeks they'd been there, and one wrong step or glance, and it'd all be over!

"Hygiene!" Iris said moodily.

Just then, Iris heard three familiar voices call out as Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Snotloud rushed past, with them tossing off all their clothes to go skinny dipping.

"Oh no…" Iris groaned. "We're doomed! They're a couple of things I know they're bound to notice!"

"Well do something!" Hikari griped.

Iris rushed to the water to see the three dive in as Merida nervously sunk as deep into the lake as she could while still breathing.

"Hey Gustav!" Snotloud called out as Merida slowly tried to get behind a rock.

"Oh, hi guys." Merida said nervously in her Gustav voice. "I didn't even know you were here. I was just washing, and now I'm clean, so I'm gonna go, bye!"

"Hey Gustav, wait." Tuffnut said as he swam up to Merida.

"I know we were jerks before, so let's start over." Tuffnut extended his hand. "I'm Tuffnut."

"Hey." Merida said nervously as she shook Tuffnut's hand, making sure to stay below the neckline.

"I'm Fishlegs." Fishlegs said as he swam up, looking up he was no taller then her mother.

"Hello Fishlegs." Merida said automatically as she hear the slap of wet flesh on a rock and turned to see Snotloud on top of the rock, butt naked.

"And I'm Snotloud!" Snotloud called out. "King of the rock! And there's nothing you girls can do about it."

"Oh yeah?" Tuffnut called out. "I think Gustav and I can take you!"

"I don't wanna take him anywhere." Merida said as she tried to get away when Tuffnut got in front of her.

"Gustav, we have to fight!" Tuffnut called out.

"No we don't." Merida said nervously. "We could just swim around and have fun."

"Oh, come on." Tuffnut said. "Don't be such s-"

While all this was happening, Iris dove into the water and got to Tuffnut and…

"AHHH!" Tuffnut called out. "Something bit me!"

Iris came out gasping for water, from the neck up; she looked more like a white snake than anything else.

"Oh man, what a nasty flavor." Iris coughed as Tuffnut looked down.

"SNAKE!" Tuffnut called out as he, Snotloud, and Fishlegs all rushed out. Once they were gone, Merida quickly covered up and walked to where she had left her clothes.

"Boy that was close." Merida sighed.

"No!" Iris said as she practically drank an entire tube of tooth paste. "That was vile! You owe me big time!"

"I never want to see a naked man again." Merida sighed as what looked like the rest of the soldiers rush into the water.

"Don't look at me!" Iris said once they'd passed. "I'm not biting no more butts!"

()()()()()

In Hiccup's tent, Drew was arguing with Hiccup.

"You think your troops are ready to fight?" Drew snapped. "They wouldn't last a minute against the Huns!"

"They completed their training." Hiccup said calmly, though he felt that calmness ebb away with every word Drew said.

"Those _boys_ are no more fit to be soldiers than _you_ are to be captain." Drew scoffed.

"Once the general reads my report, your troops will never see battle." Drew said as he walked out.

()()()()()

"Oh no, you don't!" Iris whispered angrily. "I've worked too hard to get Merida into this war! This guy's ruining my master plan!"

Hiccup seemed to share Iris's view as he came out and grabbed Drew by the collar of his robes.

"We're not finished!" Hiccup said angrily.

"Be careful, 'Captain'." Drew said as he removed Hiccup's hand. "The general may be your father, but _I_ am the emperor's councilor, and by the way, I _earned_ my job."

Drew walked off as Hiccup groaned and ran into Merida.

"Uh…" Merida said. "I could hold him still, and you could punch his lights out."

"No thanks." Hiccup said simply as he went back into his tent.

"For what it's worth," Merida continued. "I think you're a great captain."

"Thanks." Hiccup said before he closed his tent flap.

"I saw that." Iris said.

"Saw what?" Merida asked blankly.

"You like him, don't you?" Iris asked.

"No!" Merida protested. "I don't like him!"

"Yeah, right, sure." Iris sighed. "GO TO YOUR TENT!"

Merida sighed and walked off as Iris turned to Hikari.

"I think it's time we took this war into our own hands." Iris said with a smirk.

Waiting outside of Drew's tent, they went in as soon as Drew left to bathe. Inside, Hikari quickly wrote out a message.

"Okay, let's see what you've got." Iris said as she took the paper. "'From General Stoick, waiting for the Huns at the pass. It would mean a lot if you could come and lend a hand.'"

Iris then turned to Hikari.

"Okay, and maybe you could add, 'And since we're out of poi pore, perhaps you wouldn't mind bringing up some.' HELLO! This is the army! Make it sound more urgent, please! You know what I'm saying?"

"Right!" Hikari said quickly as she wrote out a new letter.

"Now that's much better!" Iris called out. "Alright, let's go."

Iris walked up to Angus at the troth.

"Anguy, sweetie!" Iris called out. "Hey man, we need a ride."

Angus spit water at them, knocking Iris aside.

"I'm good." Hikari said nervously as she walked off.

()()()()()

At the lake, Drew was coming out holding a soaking wet slipper.

"Insolent roughens." Drew groaned. "YOU MEN OWE ME A NEW PAIR OF SLIPPERS! And I do not squeal like a girl."

Just then, Iris and Hikari arrived on a panda, using Merida' armor to make a pretend soldier with Hikari acting as the face, and Iris working the arms with a pair of bamboo sticks.

The first thing that happened was that the panda ate the slipper as Drew shrieked like a girl.

"Urgent news from the general." Iris said in an extra deep voice as she made one of the arms hand the letter to Drew. Drew just stared. "What's the matter? You never seen him black and white before?"

Drew took the note and looked at the helmet.

"Who are you?" Drew asked.

"Who am I?" Iris called out. "WHO AM I? We're in a war here, man! There's no time for stupid questions! I should have your hat for that! Swipe it right off your head!"

Iris then rode off with the bear as he climbed up a tree, fake soldier, Hikari, and Iris going with him as Drew turned around after reading the notice.

()()()()()

At Hiccup's tent, Drew rushed back in.

"CAPTAIN! URGENT NEWS FROM THE GENERAL!" Drew shouted. "We're needed at the front!"

"Pack your bags, Hikari." Iris said as they watched. "We're going to da Tung Shao Pass!"

* * *

Chaos dose not own Mulan, Brave or HTTYD but she owns Iris, Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357, and Drew belongs to RedDiEnd.


	10. A Girl Worth Fighting For

Chapter Ten: A Girl Worth Fighting For

The morning after Merida' bath, the entire army was called to the front to help General Stoick. Everyone trudged on, but after a few days, people were beginning to grumble.

"_For a long time we've been marching off to battle._" Several men groaned.

"_In a thundering herd, we feel a lot like cattle._" Snotloud griped.

_Like the pounding beats,_

_Our aching feet_

_Aren't easy to ignore!_

"Hey!" Tuffnut called out with a smile. "_Think of instead, a girl worth fighting for!_"

"Huh?" Merida asked.

_That's what I said!_

_A girl worth fighting for!_

_A water paler than the moon!_

_With eyes that shine like stars!_

"_My girl will marvel at my strength!_" Snotloud called out. "_Adore my battle scars!_"

"_I couldn't care less what she'll wear or what she looks like._" Fishlegs said plainly. "_It all depends on what she cooks like beef, pork, chicken. Mm…"_

As the army crossed a deep but fordable river, Snotloud turned to Merida.

"_Bet the local girls thought you were quite the charmer._" Snotloud said with a sly grin as Merida groaned inwardly.

"_And I'll be the ladies love a man in armor._" Tuffnut said as he walked out of the stream.

On the trail, Iris, having hidden in the rocket supply to Merida a guy effect, whistled at several girls picking rice as Merida hid her head nervously.

_You can guess what we have missed the most since we've been off to war!_

"_What do we want?_" Tuffnut called out.

_A girl worth fighting for!_

"_My girl will think I have no faults!_" Snotloud called out proudly.

"_That I'm a major find._" Fishlegs said with a smile.

"Uh…" Merida said nervously. "_How 'bout a girl who's got a brain who always speaks her mind?_"

"Eh." Everyone said dismissively.

"_My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to kill her!_" Tuffnut called out.

"_He thinks he's such a lady killer. Ha!_" Snotloud laughed.

"_I've a girl back home who's unlike any other._" Drew said with a smirk.

"_Yeah the only girl who'd love him is his mother._" Snotloud whispered with a smirk as Merida laughed.

_Once we've hit the road to victory,_

_They'll line up at the door!_

_What do we want?_

_A girl worth fighting for!_

_Wish that I had_

_A girl worth fighting for!_

_A girl worth fighting-_

At the Himalayas, as the trio and Merida were about to have a snowball fight to pass the time, they saw a horrible sight. The entire village near the Tung Shao Pass had been burned to the ground leaving only some scorched drift wood. Everyone went there to investigate as Merida stood with Hiccup, who was in shock.

"I don't understand." Hiccup gaped. "My father should have been here."

Fishlegs then sadly walked up with a very grand helmet with an eagle's feather in it.

"The general…" Fishlegs said sadly as Hiccup took it.

Merida watched on sadly. She knew the pain Hiccup was feeling as she had felt almost the exact same thing when she had heard about her father's enlistment only a few weeks ago. Looking down, she saw the doll of a little girl who no doubt was killed by those monstrous villains. She picked it up sadly. This village could have easily been her own home.

Hiccup placed a spare sword into the ground and set his father's helmet on it as Isis walked up.

"I'm sorry." Merida said.

"Thank you." Hiccup said kindly as he walked to the troops and sighed. "The Huns are moving quickly; we'll make much better time going through the Tung Shao Pass. Like it or not, we're the only hope for Emperor Johann now."

Everyone nodded as the lightheartedness from a few moments ago had given way.

Before leaving Merida set the doll down near the memorial to General Stoick, and Merida promised herself that she would not let this happen to anyone else.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Mulan, Brave or HTTYD but she owns Iris, Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357, and Drew belongs to RedDiEnd.


	11. Battle at the Tung Shao Pass

Chapter 11: Battle at the Tung Shao Pass

It was quiet crossing the pass until all at once one of the rockets blasted out and passed everyone! No one was hurt, but Merida looked back at the area where the rockets were kept, and saw Iris starring open mouthed in shock.

_Oh no. _Merida sighed just as Hiccup rode up.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm not sure." Merida said.

"Well that little accident just gave away our position!" Hiccup snapped. "Now we're-"

All of a sudden, Hiccup was shot in the shoulder by an arrow. Luckily, it hit his armor and Hiccup got up almost at once, just as several of Alvin's men came down.

"Protect the canons!" Hiccup called out as everyone grabbed a rocket and set them, ready to defend their home. They fired one and all, but none of them did more than startle a horse for a moment, but Alvin's men were such expert horsemen that they easily kept control. Eventually, a huge cloud of snow was created from the continuing fire of canons until they couldn't see anything.

"Hold the last canon!" Hiccup called out.

As the cloud cleared, all of Alvin's men were there, and they continued on. Based on their speed, they'd be on the army in minutes.

"Snotloud, aim the last canon at Alvin." Hiccup said calmly.

Before Snotloud could do so, Isis grabbed the canon and rushed forward.

"Hey!" Snotloud called out.

"Gustav, come back!" Hiccup called out. "GUSTAV!"

Merida arrived halfway between Alvin's men and the army and set it down as Alvin himself was only three feet away.

"Okay, you might wanna light that now." Iris said nervously. "Quickly!"

But try as she might, Merida couldn't light her match. Then, she decided on the next best thing. She grabbed Iris and used him to light the fuse. As the rocket blasted off, Alvin was right in front of Merida, and the rocket sped towards a nearby mountain, with Iris still on it.

"You missed him!" Iris called out angrily. "How could you miss him?! He's three feet in front of you!"

"I want my mummy!" Hikari shouted.

However, Merida didn't miss her target. The moment the rocket hit the mountain, an avalanche started.

"Of course!" Hiccup called out. "Everyone, pull back for cover!"

Alvin realized this too, and enraged, he slashed at Merida with his sword, leaving a large gash on her stomach, but whatever would've happened next was unknown as the avalanche quickly came down; covering most of Alvin's men as Merida barely saw Hiccup run for Merida along with Angus before her vision was clouded with snow.

()()()()()

Iris quickly rode down the snow on a discarded shield looking around.

"Merida!" Iris called out. "Merida, where are you?!"

Iris then saw a black top knot sticking up out of the snow.

"Merida?" Iris asked before she pulled the figure up to reveal one of Alvin's men. "Nope that ain't you."

Iris then stuck the head back down and ended up picking Hikari up out of the snow.

"Man Hikari, you really are one lucky bug." Iris said with a sigh as they headed forward.

()()()()()

Angus managed to stay above the snow and eventually his reins were grabbed by Merida, who also pulled out Hiccup.

"Thanks." Hiccup sighed.

"Don't mention it." Merida replied.

But they weren't out of the woods yet. The snow continued down heavily as the others fired an arrow to get the two and Angus under cover just as Iris and Hikari arrived.

"Hey Merida, I found the lucky cricket!" Iris said, not worrying about Hiccup hearing due to the crumbling snow all around them.

"We need help!" Merida said agitatedly as the arrow to get them back landed right next to them.

"Nice man!" Iris said happily. "You get to sit by me!"

Merida grabbed the arrow as everyone pulled, and just before they made it to the edge, the rope became taught, and they were pulled above the snow just as the avalanche stopped. Getting off Angus, Merida and Hiccup sighed.

"Gustav…" Hiccup sighed. "You are the craziest most reckless person I've ever met! … And for that I owe you my life. From now on, you have my trust."

Merida smiled, but then she seized up and clutched her stomach as her wound from Alvin's sword still bled freely, and everyone noticed it.

"You three, get help, now!" Hiccup called out. "Just hold on, Gustav. Just hold on…"

And then, Merida passed out.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Mulan, Brave or HTTYD but she owns Iris, Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357, and Drew belongs to RedDiEnd.


	12. The Truth

Chapter 12: The Truth

Hiccup waited nervously outside the tent where Gustav was being tended to. The man who saved his life was in danger, and he had no idea what to do. Just then, the doctor walked out and whispered to Hiccup. He couldn't believe it. He rushed into the tent as Gustav smiled and sat up, revealing her bandaged torso, the torso of a woman. Gustav quickly covered herself when she realized this.

"I can explain." She said calmly when Drew came in.

"So it is true." Drew said with a sneer. He then roughly grabbed the girl and through her out of the tent for everyone, including Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Snotloud to see.

"I knew there was something odd about you!" Drew snapped. "It's a woman! A treacherous snake!"

"My name is Merida!" Merida said defiantly.

"You know what needs to be done, Captain." Drew said to Hiccup as he nodded and pulled out his father's sword and walked up to Isis.

He couldn't believe it. She'd been lying from the start, and he knew she'd have kept lying even after he said she had his trust. Mahad held up the sword as out of the corner of his eye, he saw Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Snotloud go to stop him when Drew stopped them.

"You know the law." Drew said calmly.

Hiccup raised the sword and flung it at the ground in front of Merida' feet.

"A life for a life." Hiccup said bitterly. "My debt is repaid. Move out, men."

"But you can't just-" Drew began when Hiccup grabbed him by his shirt color.

"I said, 'Move out.'" Hiccup answered, and everyone rode off without another word.

()()()()()

Once the soldiers had left, Iris walked out of hiding with Hikari, and they walked to Merida.

"Hey, you alright, Sweetie?" Iris said.

"I'm a disgrace and a fool." Merida said miserably.

"Ah come on, you did this to save your Dad's life." Iris said comfortingly. "Who'd know you'd end up disgracing your ancestors, dishonoring your family, getting abandoned in the middle of a snowy mountain and lose all your friends?"

"Maybe I didn't just do this to save my father's life." Merida said sadly as she picked up her father's helmet and looked at her reflection. "Maybe I did this to prove I was worthwhile, so that when I'd look in the mirror, I'd see something worthwhile, but I was wrong. I see nothing!"

Merida then tossed the helmet away as Iris went to it.

"Well, that's just 'cause this thing needs a good shine." Iris said. "Let me clean this up for you."

As Iris's words failed to cheer Merida up, he looked at the helmet and sighed. It was time to come clean.

"The truth is we're both frauds. Your ancestors didn't send me. They don't even like me. Merida, whatever way you slice it, you risked your life to save people you loved. I risked your life to help myself. At least you had good intentions."

Merida smiled a little as Hikari walked up to the helmet and cried out.

"I can't take the pressure!" Hikari shrieked. "I'm not lucky!"

"What?!" Iris called out. "What do you mean you're not lucky?! You lied to me?! What next?! Angus's a sheep?!"

Angus snorted as the three smiled and began getting ready to head back, with Merida putting on her clothes.

()()()()()

Alvin's hawk flew over the sight of the avalanche cawing when Alvin's hand burst out of the snow and pulled himself up as he gasped for air, and looked around. Most of his army had to have been destroyed by the soldier's ingenious stampede. Alvin cried out in anger as Savage came out, alright if a little shaken, and four others arrived as well. The five then began making their way to Emperor Johann's palace.

()()()()()

Merida heard the cry and rushed over to see from above the Huns making their way to the city. Somehow they'd survived. Merida quickly rushed to Angus and rode him towards the palace.

"Uh… Merida, home's the other way." Iris pointed out.

"I have to warn Hiccup and the others." Merida said plainly. She may have disgraced herself, but she couldn't let all the people in the capital die.

"Did you see those Huns?!" Iris called out. "They popped outta the snow… LIKE DAISIES!"

"Are we in this together or not?" Merida said calmly, and Iris turned to Hikari and smiled. "Well let's go kick some Hunny Buns! … Which reminds me, we should get some lunch after this."

* * *

Chaos dose not own Mulan, Brave or HTTYD but she owns Iris, Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357, and Drew belongs to RedDiEnd.


	13. The Emperor's Palace

Chapter 13: The Emperor's Palace

At the palace of Emperor Johann, Hiccup and the soldiers rode down the road to the palace. Hiccup had retrieved the sword of Alvin while Merida was recovering. In his satchel was the proof that his home was safe again, but he still had a twinge of regret for not bringing Merida with them. She was the one who had truly stopped Alvin, but the regret was countered by his own anger at Merida having tricked him. He felt extremely confused about everything at this point.

()()()()()

Merida arrived as fast as she could to the palace and walked to several people. She tried to warn them that Alvin was coming, but no one even spoke back to her and walked away nonchalantly.

"No one will listen!" Merida groaned angrily.

"Eh?" Iris asked. "Oh, sorry I wasn't listening."

"Iris!" Merida said angrily.

"Hey come on." Joey said. "You're a girl again, remember?"

Merida then rode forward on Angus.

"Hey, where you goin'?" Iris called out.

"To find someone who will believe me!" Merida called out.

()()()()()

Merida eventually got to the front of the procession, right next to Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" Merida said urgently.

"Merida?" Hiccup said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Alvin is alive." Merida said quickly. "I saw him get out from under the avalanche just after you left. He and five others are on their way here!"

"Go home, Merida." Hiccup said coldly. "You do not belong here."

Merida was shocked by his response given what they had gone through, and she walked off before turning back to Hiccup.

"You said you'd trust Gustav." Merida said with a calm anger in her voice. "Why should Merida be any different?"

And with that, she went back to the sides of the street, keeping an eye out for Alvin's hawk. It was sure to stay in the general area of Alvin and his men.

()()()()()

Hiccup arrived at the steps of Johann's palace as he walked up. Hiccup took Alvin's sword and bowed down to him, with a paper dragon float right behind him.

"Your majesty, I present to you, the sword of Alvin the Treacherous." Hiccup said.

"I know what this means to you, Hiccup." Johann said sympathetically. "Your father would be very proud of you."

Hiccup smiled, and just as he was about to stand up, a hawk flew down and grabbed the sword, dropping it by a gargoyle that grabbed the sword and stood up to reveal Alvin! Just then, five of Alvin's men ripped their way out of the dragon, all brandishing scimitars!

Alvin jumped down, grabbed Johann and rushed inside with his men, locking the door!

()()()()()

Merida saw the whole thing and rushed forward. By the time she got through the crowd and up to the doors, she saw Hiccup, Fishlegs, Snotloud, and Tuffnut, pounding on the doors with a battering ram, but the door didn't look like it'd give at all.

"They'll never get to the Emperor in time." Merida whispered to herself as she looked around the palace and saw a window near five close together pillars, with a ledge for all of them.

Merida smiled as an idea crept into her head.

"Guys!" Merida called out. "I've got an idea!"

Almost immediately, Fishlegs, Snotloud, and Tuffnut let go of the battering ram and went to her as Hiccup stared, unclear about what to do.

()()()()()

Merida' plan was simple. Sneak into the palace designed as chamber maids, which Snotloud hated, and Tuffnut seemed oddly okay with. The three wore heavy makeup and some spare robes for their disguises, and Merida put one on as well. The four went to the pillars and put their sashes around one each, the way Merida climbed the pole the arrow was on.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see HIccup smile at her and put his cape around the pillar next to her. The five smiled and began climbing up, ready and willing to fight to save their leader and their home.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Mulan, Brave or HTTYD but she owns Iris, Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357, and Drew belongs to RedDiEnd.


	14. The Final Battle

Chapter 14: The Final Battle

Fishlegs, Snotloud, Tuffnut, and Merida arrived as the five remaining members of Alvin's guards were there.

"Who are they?!" One of the men asked.

"Relax." Dagur said. "They're just concubines."

The four smiled and waved their fans as an apple fell from Tuffnut's robes, which he quickly covered up, clumsily, making Hiccup groan.

()()()()()

Alvin's hawk noticed Hiccup, but before he could sound the alarm, he ended up roasted alive by Iris as he and Hikari were on the ledge.

"Now that's what I call Mongolian barbecue. Ha!" Iris said.

"Smashing." Hikari said plainly.

()()()()()

As one of Alvin's men picked up the apple, Tuffnut kicked him in the stomach and head butted him into unconsciousness. As Alvin's men charged, the four easily dispatched them as Hiccup rushed in.

Hiccup went in to see Alvin walking around Johann; he held his sword out and was getting very angry.

"You're trying my patience, old man…" Alvin then held the sword to Johann's throat. "BOW TO ME!"

"No matter how the wind howls," Johann said coolly and calmly. "The mountain cannot bow to it."

"Then you will kneel in pieces!" Alvin called out as he prepared to strike when Hiccup intercepted.

He blocked the blow with his own sword and kicked Alvin into a wall. As he made a killing stroke, Alvin caught Hiccup by the wrist and swung him out of the palace window, but Hiccup easily swung around and kicked Alvin in the head, however, he lost his sword in the process. As Hiccup and Alvin wrestled with each other in a fist fight, Isis and the others rushed in.

"Boys, get the emperor out of here!" Merida called out.

"Right." Fishlegs said. "Sorry about this your majesty."

The three boys took Johann and slid out of the palace using their sashes as Alvin watched.

"NO!" Alvin called out. He rushed to the area where all the people were, but Merida cut the rope, and all Alvin could do was look around. Johann was hidden from sight.

Alvin then beat Hiccup down completely as Merida watched in horror. Alvin then picked up the sword and held it to Hiccup.

"You took away my victory!" Alvin shouted angrily before Merida tossed her shoe at him.

"No!" Merida said defiantly. "I did."

Merida then held her hair up in a top knot as Alvin's eyes widened with recognition.

"The soldier from the mountains…" Alvin said as he went towards Isis.

Merida rushed off and locked the door behind her, which Alvin began breaking through as she passed Iris and Hikari.

"So what's the plan?!" Iris called out.

"Uh…" Merida said nervously. She'd only planned as far as saving Johann.

"Ya don't have a plan?!" Iris called out.

"Hey, I'm making it up as a go!" Merida said when she spotted a fireworks display and stopped. "Iris-"

"Way ahead of you!" Iris said. "Calm on, Hikari!"

Iris and Hikari then flew over to the display.

At that moment, Alvin finally broke through the door and chased Merida onto the roof.

()()()()()

Just as that was happening, Iris flew down to the display as the guards were startled.

"Who are you?!" One of them asked.

"I'm your worst nightmare." Iris said in as threatening, devil like voice as she could make, and both men jumped off the stand. Iris smiled. It was time to pick what would make the boom.

()()()()()

As Merida squared herself near the display, Alvin finally arrived. He walked menacingly towards her as Merida went to grab something, and all she was able to pull out was a fan.

"It looks like you're out of ideas…" Alvin smirked as he struck out with his sword until Merida caught it with the fan and spun it around, so that she got hold of it.

"Not quite." Merida said with a smirk. "Iris?!"

From behind, she heard Iris call out, "I AM READY BABY GIRL!"

As Alvin charged forward, Merida kicked up back and stabbed Alvin's sword into his cloak, effectively trapping him at the roof.

At that moment, Iris lit up a fire work he'd taken and as it charged at Alvin, he tried to avoid it, but he was caught by the sword. By the time he realized this, he was hit by the rocket and blasted into the fireworks stand.

Merida then grabbed Iris and Hikari and rushed off chanting, "Get off the roof. Get off the roof."

As Alvin hit the stand, there was a huge explosion that consumed a good quarter of the palace with Isis just barely managing to escape by sliding down another rope, using one of the lanterns as Iris cheered. She then held up a shaking Hikari.

"You are a lucky bug." Iris said with a smile.

"Really?" Hikari asked. "Well, I guess I am."

()()()()()

Merida looked around and found herself on the platform where Alvin had first attacked as the others met up with her, and she turned towards a small clank as Alvin's sword, sizzling from the explosion landed right beside them.

"That was a deliberate attempt on my life!" Drew shrieked as he walked out, with his very hair smoking. "Now she's done it! What a mess!"

As Drew walked towards them, Hiccup, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Snotloud stood around her for protection.

"Stand aside!" Drew insisted. "That creature isn't worth protecting!"

"She's a hero." Hiccup said defiantly.

"She's a woman." Drew corrected. "She'll never be worth anything."

"Listen you pompous-" Hiccup began until Johann arrived.

"That is enough." Johann said calmly.

"Your majesty, allow me to explain." Hiccup said, but Johann simply held up his hand and motioned for Hiccup and the other three to stand aside.

Merida sighed, accepting her fate. She knew the minute she came out that this was going to happen. She walked up and bowed to the emperor.

"I've heard a great deal about, Dun'Broch Merida." Johann began. "You stole your father's armor, ran away from home, impersonated a soldier, dishonored the Chinese army, destroyed my palace, and…"

Merida flinched nervously but did not draw back, ready for her punishment.

"You have saved us all." Johann finished as Merida looked up in shock.

To Merida' further amazement, Johann, Hiccup, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Hikari, and everyone below bowed down towards her as Drew quickly followed suit when he saw what was happening.

()()()()()

As Iris watched with Hikari and Angus, she began tearing up at once.

"Our baby's all grown up and saving China." Iris said tearfully. "You got a tissue, buddy?"

"Sorry, no." Hikari said with a sad smile of her own.

()()()()()

After everyone got back up, Johann turned to Drew.

"Nephew," Johann said. "See to it that this young lady is made a member of my council."

"Uh…" Drew said as he turned around. "There are no council positions opened, your majesty."

"Very well." Johann said. "You want his JOB?"

"What?!" Drew called out.

"My…"

And Drew passed out.

"With all due respect your highness." Merida said plainly. "I just wanna go home."

"Then take this." Johann said as he handed Merida a pendant with his crest on it. "So that your family will know what you have done for me."

Johann then handed her Alvin's sword.

"And this, so the world will know what you have done for China."

Merida smiled and hugged Johann like a grandfather as he smiled and hugged her back.

"Is she allowed to do that?" Snotloud asked, and everyone just shrugged their shoulders.

()()()()()

As Merida rode off, Johann turned to Hiccup, who had been sadly staring at her leave.

"Captain," Johann said, getting Hiccup's attention. "The flower that blooms late is the rarest and most beautiful of all."

Hiccup furrowed his brow. He never was very good with Haikus.

"Sir?" Hiccup asked as he finally got stumped.

"I'm saying you don't meet a girl like that every dynasty." Johann said before he went back inside the palace.

Hiccup pondered these words and smiled as he rode after Merida.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Mulan, Brave or HTTYD but she owns Iris, Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357, and Drew belongs to RedDiEnd.


	15. Home Again

Chapter 15: Home Again

Merida had an uneventful return journey, and sooner than she thought, she saw herself looking at her home. The home she had been born and raised in. She had feared she'd have never seen it again at various points during her adventure, and now here she was at last. She found her father sitting on the bench she'd sat on just before the notice was.

She walked up and bowed down to him, bringing out Alvin's sword and the pendent of the emperor.

"Father," Merida said. "I present to you the sword of Alvin the Treacherous and the crest of the Emperor."

Merida then handed Fergus both items.

"They're gifts to honor our family." Merida said quickly. She had no idea how her father would react when he reached out and hugged her close.

"The greatest gift and honor is having you for a daughter." Fergus said happily as Merida returned the hug. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Father." Merida said happily as the triplets came up.

"What about us?" Hamish asked.

"Well of course I missed you!" Merida laughed as she hugged the triplets next.

()()()()()

Elinor watched happily as Gothi walked up.

"Great." Gothi groaned. "She brought home a sword. If you asked me she should have brought home a-"

"Excuse me." A voice said, and they turned to see a young man of about Hiccup' age walk up. "Is Dun'Broch Merida here?"

The two stared dumbstruck and pointed in Merida' direction.

"Thank you." The young man said.

"Elinor, sign me up for the next war." Gothi said calmly.

"Mother!" Elinor said agitatedly. Did this woman have any self control these days?

()()()()()

Hiccup walked up to Merida.

"Merida." Hiccup said as she and her father turned around. "Hey um… I uh… You forgot your helmet!"

Hiccup then brought the helmet out before he realized how foolish he was acting and handed it to Fergus.

"Well actually, it's _your_ helmet, isn't it sir?" Hiccup chuckled nervously.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Merida asked.

"Would you like to stay forever?!" Gothi' grandmother called out as Isis laughed good naturedly.

"Dinner would be great." Hiccup said with a smile as the two held hands.

()()()()()

At the temple, Iris nudged Thor' shoulder.

"Come on." Iris said with a smile. "Come on! Who did a good job?"

"Oh, alright." Thor sighed. "You can be a guardian again."

"WHOO!" Iris called out as she took her new perch. "Take it, Hikari!"

Hikari then banged the gong as the ancestors celebrated Merida' return and victory.

"You know she gets it from my side of the family." Gothi's husband said smugly as they all partied.

"Someone call out for egg rolls!" Iris called out.

"Oh heaven help me." Thor groaned as Iris fell out as Merida was there.

"Before I forget, thanks for everything Iris." Merida said with a smile.

"Eh, that's what friends are for." Iris said with a smile when the triplets were chased by the chickens again.

"HELP!" the triplets called out.

"I'm coming boys." Merida said with a laugh. It was good to be home.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Mulan, Brave or HTTYD but she owns Iris, Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357, and Drew belongs to RedDiEnd.


End file.
